comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Web of Spider-Man (Earth-2899)
The Web of Spider-Man is a American superhero movie written and directed by John Watts starring Tom Holland. Plot Two men shuffle two large crates into a van, they quickly run into the van and start up the engine. "What the hell are even in these boxes?" One says, "Mr.Hammer said it's something for his boss." Second says. One looks at him, "Wait..the boss has a boss?" "Yeah, man it's like..this social hierarchy thing." Second replies, "..What's a hierarchy?" One asks. A voice from behind them speaks up, "A system or organization in which people or groups are ranked one above the other according to status or authority. Like how a King and Prince are, or like you guys and Hammerhead." Both thugs shine their flashlight onto the person, "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. Hi I'm Spider-Man! Appearing from behind, Spider-Man kicks out one of the thugs, knocking him out in a instant. The second then charges at the vigilante, revealing a knife out of his robes. He tries to hit Spider-Man, but the hero dodges every strike and eventually gives the thug a kick on his chest that takes him down. Out of nowhere, a armed henchman appears and tries to shoot Spider-Man, but his spider sense warns him of the danger, which prompts him to escape the shots and give a strike that instantly takes the shooter down. While Spider-Man web two henchmen, he finds one already managed to flee. As Spider-Man goes to check the crates, he is shocked to find weapons belonging to LexCorp being trafficked. When the thug that managed to escape the encounter arrives at Tombstone's HQ, he is frightned, but nonethless reveals to his boss what happened. "There was that spider-freak, Spider-Man!" One says, "There was three of you, and only one of him...and you lost? If he had been a man with a bat armor and a fancy car, a billionaire using a super armor, a alien from a dying world or a gamma-irradiated scientist, I would consider your point. But this guy...this Spider-Man...he's only a kid..AND YOU FAILED ME for a kid!" Tombstone screams. "Boss...no...NOOO!" One pleads Tombstone then slammed the thug's head at a hammer of his own, taking off his blood from his coat. He demanded two other thugs to take his body and throw it on the water to "tie up loose ends". THE NEXT DAY "Do you want to know who I am? Do you really want to know? My name is Peter Benjamin Parker. I was bitten by a genetic modified spider during a school trip, in which I gained amazing powers and abilities. After the death of my uncle, I vowed to use of those abilities to help those who need it the most. And now, you're seeing just a average day of my life..." Peter says to himself. Harry Osborn, Peter's best friend walks in on Peter. "..Pete." Harry says, Peter jumps slightly and turns around with his full Spider-Man suit on, "..Hey, Harry." "You were just monologuing, weren't you?" Harry asks, smirking. "Just like you were shutting up?" Peter replies, rolling his eyes. Harry laughs, throwing Peter his jeans and shirt, "We're going to be late c'mon." Harry leaves his room. Peter quickly shuffles his clothes on over his Spider-Man suit and meets Harry as they walk to school. Ten minutes later, they arrive at the opening gates of Midtown High. "Well, first day of the Tenth Grade, how ya feelin'?" Harry asks Peter, "This year..this year is going to be different. I am Spider-Man afterall." Peter says winking at Harry. "Well, if it isn't little old Pee Pee!" Flash Thompson says to Peter, coming up and pushing him against a locker. "Back off, Flash." Peter says, his eyes narrow. "What you gonna do, Pee Pee?" Flash pushes him again, "Huh?!" A hand comes behind Flash and whips him off of Peter, Dick Grayson stands behind Flash. "Flash. He said back off." Dick says, "Hey man, we were just messing around, right Parker?" Flash says nervously. Peter says nothing. "Leave him alone, Flash." Dick says sternly. "Aright man, no problem." Flash complies and walks away. As both of them walked to the school, Harry says he is amazed as to how Dick Grayson stood for Peter and how he made Flash go away. "You know man, it's not many people that manage to shit the pants out of Flash...But you know, you could finish him in one second." Harry says. "Yeah, I know, but...I can't do it, as much as I would like to. If anyone sees anything, even for a small second, different about me, my identity would be in danger, and you know my first rule is to keep it safe." MEANWHILE Tombstone sits in his office. A henchman walks in. "Mr.Stone, Sir. Uh.." Henchman says. "Spit it out.." Tombstone says. "We found a guy who we think can beat the Spider." Henchman pushes a paper on his desk, "Name is Garfield Lynns." "Firefly? How the hell is that idiot supposed to help?" Tombstone asks, "I don't know..he volunteered." Henchman says, "He's right outside the door." "Send him in." Tombstone says, Peter and Harry walk out of their Science class as Gwen Stacy walks upto them. "GUYS! OH MY GOD!" she screams. "Oh, hey Gwen" Peter and Harry say simultaneously. Gwen hugs them both as Jason, one of Flash's friends walks upto Peter. "Parker! Flash wants to see you in the courtyard. Now." Jason says. "For what?" Peter asks, "Just go to the damn courtyard Parker!" Jason walks away. "Are you really going to fuel this idiot, Pete?", said Harry "Let's get this over with", Peter was quickly to reply, his voice being agressive. On the courtyard, Peter arrived, followed by a worried Gwen. "Peter, you don't have to do this! I'll talk to Flash.", Gwen screamed. But the rage on Peter's eye was stronger than her will. "Now Parker, you don't have that dumbass Grayson to help you now. Get ready for a world of pain!" As Flash prepared to hit Peter, a explosion occured on Queen Industries' building, only a few blocks away from Midtown High. From inside it, a supervillain, Firefly, appeared. "Citizens of New York, do not be afraid! I'm only here to purify you all with the cleansing burst of FIRE!!!" As the pyromaniac laughed and flied with his jetpack, he shot his flamethrower on several policemen firing at him, killing them all. It wasn't that long on how everyone on the school ran away, while others filmed the attack with their cellphones. Flash, particularly, ran away crying out of fear. He should be. Firefly was a wanted criminal which had faced Batman and his allies multiple times back in Gotham. "Uh..Pete??" Harry says. Peter is no longer there as Spider-Man emerges from the roof. "HEY! BARBECUE!" Spider-Man yells. Firefly looks, "..Heh, Spider-Man? This will be easy." he blasts his flamethrower at him as Spider-Man dodges. "Ooh, that doesn't look too nice." Peter jumps off the building, luring Firefly away as he keeps blasting at him. "I'LL MAKE SURE YOU BURN! YOU AND ALL YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS!" Firefly screams, "What friends?" Spider-Man webs his mask. This angers Firefly as he keeps blasting at Spider-Man, he turns a corner as Firefly follows, he's mysteriously gone. "What? That it?! HAHA." Firefly laughs as Spider-Man comes back around and kicks him in the air. Spider-Man webs him again and slams him into a billboard. He subdues him with his webs as his watch goes off. "..Crap! Ms. Johnson's exam. I'm late!" Spider-Man says, he looks at Firefly, "Would love to talk more. BUT, I'm on a schedule here. Bye!" he swings away as Firefly screams in anger. Spider-Man then swinger across Manhattan and finally saw Midtown. Landing on the school's park, he hid behind a tree and took out his costume, becoming the average Peter again. Using his leaping he jumped through the windown with his pocket to his classroom. Seeing him was Stan, the Janitor, who was cleaning the park. "I should stop drinking coffee" Stan said, as he continued cleaning the ground. "Oh, Mr. Parker, late again, right? Go to your chair." "Sorry Ms. Johnson, it won't happen again" Peter replied, very sad, and he sat on his place taking his test. "Next time, Parker, next time." Flash proclaimed from his place at the other side of the room. "Quiet, Mr. Thompson, or you will be the one in trouble" Ms. Johnson warned, and she sat on her table awaiting the test to end. Tombstone's henchmen come into his office, Tombstone is looking outside the window. "What?" he says. "Firefly, he was arrested, sir." Two says, "What happened?" Tombstone replies. "He was webbed to a billboard by Spider-Man, his jetpack was destroyed..they had to wait for the web to dissolve. He lost." Three says. "So he failed.." Tombstone says, turning around. "Yes.." Three says. Tombstone closes his eyes and turns his head slightly, he looks back down at the large metal desk infront of him, "Get out." he says quietly. "Sir, there are a lot more" Two is cut off by Tombstone, "I SAID GET OUT!" Tombstone yells as he kicks the table towards Two and Three. They both narrowly get out of the way and leave the room. Cast *Tom Holland as Spider-Man / Peter Parker *Emma Roberts as Gwen Stacy *Marisa Tomei as May Parker *Harrison Osterfield as Harry Osborn *John Malkovich as Mysterio / Quentin Beck *Sam Witwer as Eddie Brock *Chris Zylka as Flash Thompson *Sean Bean as Ben Parker *Danny Shepherd as Nightwing / Dick Grayson *Charlie Cox as Daredevil / Matt Murdock *Ron Perlman as Tombstone *Jackie Earle Haley as Firefly / Garfield Lynns Category:Earth-2899 Category:Stories of Earth-2899 Category:Spider-Man Stories of Earth-2899 Category:Movies